


Found

by Just_Jesse_116



Series: Surprisingly Cute Kids [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And Lots of It, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh! Today’s your birthday, isn’t it?”<br/>“Uh-huh. Why?”<br/>“I have a present for you.” The blond pulled away slightly, but was back soon enough, his lips pressed gently to his friend’s cheek.<br/>The raven blushed slightly, and was about to ask Kise why he had done that, but before he could the blond insisted they resume their game, and he soon forgot about it.<br/>But he remembered it vividly the next day; when his mother told him that Kise had moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Kasamatsu ^^ I normally detest children, but this exists because I saw a kid open his arms to his friend when they were playing tag like he wanted a hug.....and I thought it was adorable...

“Hey Yukio! Come play with me!”

 The small raven wrinkled his nose. “Go play with your friends.” He waved the cheerful blond off with a bit more grumpiness than he meant to.

 Kise pouted. “But I just told them I had to leave so I could play with you!”

 He pointed to the small group of children crossing the street, oblivious to the conversation being had behind their backs.

 “Oh…”

Deciding this wasn’t a proper answer, Kise tugged on the other’s hand, pulling him towards the playground once more.

 “What are we playing?”

“Tag! And you’re it!”

 The blond lightly tapped his shoulder, swiftly dodging underneath the green plastic tube slide on his way to the other end of the playground.

 “Hey!” The little raven shouted indignantly, but he was smiling.

He began running, but slowed down, intent on giving the other time to run, when he saw that the blond was merely standing at the edge of the woodchips, unmoving.

 Not knowing what else to do, he ran up and tagged Kise just as the blond’s arms opened and then closed around his small body.

 “Ryouta…?” The blond had his face buried in his ebony hair, and he was eerily silent.

 Then his voice said surprisingly softly. “You’re a really awesome friend, you know that?”

 “Huh?” The raven was puzzled by his strange behavior, but nodded nonetheless. “T-thanks.”

 “No, thank YOU. You really don’t know how much you mean to me, and I hope I get to see you again.”

 “What? What do you mean?”

He felt Kise shake his head slightly, and he thought he felt maybe a raindrop on the top of his head, but he shook of the almost unnoticeable sensation when the blond replied. “It’s nothing. Oh! Today’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

 “Uh-huh. Why?”

“I have a present for you.” The blond pulled away slightly, but was back soon enough, his lips pressed gently to his friend’s cheek.

 The raven blushed slightly, and was about to ask Kise why he had done that, but before he could the blond insisted they resume their game, and he soon forgot about it.

 But he remembered it vividly the next day; when his mother told him that Kise had moved.

 

 

The memory was swift.

 It had passed through his mind like water, refreshing feelings long buried and dehydrated.

 It was all the same.

The yellow-blond hair filling his vision, the warm breath fanning across his skin, the nose pressed beneath his eye with soft lips not far beneath, caressing the skin of his cheek.

 The feelings long-repressed suddenly burst to life, filling his eyes even quicker than his heart.

 All those years ago, he had never known where his blond best friend had gone, and he only had the memory of their last day together left.

  _‘I hope I get to see you again…’_

“Ryouta…?” The lips gently lifted off of his cheek, and familiar golden eyes peered intently into his. Kasamatsu noticed for the first time that the eyes, like his, were brimming with tears.

 “Yukio…”

That was all it took.

 A sob, of joy, of sorrow, tore from his throat and he threw his arms around the taller blond in a crushing hug, burying his face in his chest as he felt the tears slip from his eyes.

 The blond returned his embrace immediately, an overjoyed laugh bubbling past his lips as he squeezed and lifted the raven off the ground, so much was his enthusiasm.

 He spun them ‘round until they were dizzy and he had to stop, collapsing onto the grassy ground of the old playground with Kasamatsu on top of him.

 “Oh Yukio…”

He quickly but gently wiped the tears from the raven’s face, grinning like crazy with little wet trails of his own across his cheeks.

 Even after the tears were long gone, he kept his hands gently pressed to Kasamatsu’s face, gently stroking his thumbs back and forth.

 Kasamatsu eventually reached forward and returned the gesture, caressing the ivory skin beneath his fingers with a gentleness even he was unused to.

 He began to move his face closer to the blond, who pulled him closer with the hands on his face, carefully directing the raven’s lips to his.

 When their mouths finally touched, they released a collective sigh.

The kiss was slow and soft, every bit of the reunion kiss Kise had been imagining ever since he could remember.

 When they pulled away Kasamatsu grinned.

His smile was radiant, and Kise felt like screaming for joy beholding it.

 He pulled him close and held the raven’s body flush against his own with long arms, and they each buried their faces in the respective shoulders.

 “Ryouta…Ryouta…Ryouta…”

“Yukio…Yukio…Yukio…”

 Their murmurs blended together, but neither was actually calling out.

They were merely saying the other’s name, loving the way it felt on their tongue.

 They stayed in that way until the setting sun painted the sky red and orange, and Kise helped Kasamatsu stand, gripping his hand and lacing their fingers together.

 “I have a present for you.” The blond once more pressed his lips gently to Kasamatsu’s cheek, eliciting a wide-eyed look from the raven.

 Kise chuckled. “You didn’t really think I’d forget did you?”

Kasamatsu just smiled and let Kise rest their foreheads together, shaking his head as Kise smiled and squeezed his hand.

 “Happy Birthday Yukio.”


End file.
